


The New Hope with a Blast from the Past

by sp12122015



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Lost - Freeform, Love, Marriage, Pain, Suffering, Weddings, Woman Out of Time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4574736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp12122015/pseuds/sp12122015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve had a new hope and now something from the past may mess it all up. Please read and review. Follow Steve on his journey through the 21st Century. Can also be found on fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

I sadly do not own any part of the marvel characters. Hope you enjoy. Please r&r.

* * *

Steve was no longer in his time. He had been asleep for nearly seventy years. Everyone he knew and ever loved were long gone. Peggy, the only woman he ever loved, was gone. Well not gone exactly, she still held an important part in Steve's heart. But now after the battle of Manhattan island he was longer a man out of time. He had a new family, the other 5 avengers were his makeshift family. Steve wanted to get married one day and have a family of his own. Now though he lost hope even is one shot was long gone.

* * *

Steve mover own he had made vows that he never wanted to break those vows. They were silly in the eyes of the other avengers. Tony made fun of him calling him captain purity. Bruce didn't say that much but had his cracks here and there. Clint had his few cracks and never missed out on a chance to make fun of him. Thor always had his laughs. Natasha though she was different. He had this attraction stewards her, she was a very attractive Lady in Steve's eyes. Natasha never made a joke about out Steve, in fact she admired the fact that Steve was different and respectful. She seven told Steve that the Lady who caught his eye would be a lucky one cause she would be treated like a queen at all times. Even claimed that he was one of the if not the only true gentleman left on this planet.

* * *

He was in the gym one day working out when Natasha walked in. She strolled up behind the captain and was just staring. Then Steve knocked down the punching bag. She wasn't surprised at all he had super strength after all. She started speaking in russian. (A/N I don't speak russian so this google translate please forgive me.) [wow that was amazing. wish i could hit like that with that strength. english] ничего себе, что было удивительно. Хотел бы я ударил так, что с силой. [Thank you but super strength isn't that good it's hard to find a hard work out.] Спасибо, но супер силы не настолько хороша, что трудно найти тяжелую работу.

"Cap I didn't even know you could speak russian." "it's one of the many languages that I can speak." "Really and how come you never told me that, or anyone?" "Well never thought it was necessary." " how many languages do you speak?" "about 20, including English Russian Italian French japanese and Chinese." " Wow" "yeah any way why are you down here?" " I wanted to talk to you captaiN." "about" "I wanted to a know if you wanted to go out on Friday night." "Um well you know I never actually been out with a girl before." " It's ok trust me you will learn, I hear you are a quick study cap." that just about sealed their fate. 2 And 1/2 years later they were engaged and finally started to move in together. They still lived in the stark tower and started to share a floor of their own.

 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2: Chapter 2  
I still don't own any of the characters in this film (cue the crying). Any way please enjoy and r&r. special thanks to MysticFantasy the 1st person to leave a review for my newest story.

It was suppose to be the happiest day of his life. He was finally getting married. He was going to marry Natasha at the altar at 3:00. He finally had moved on from the past. All the fears of having a family and then out living them were gone, Natasha had been given a variant of the serum Steve got. She was just like Steve especially when it came to the aging part. Everything was perfect he couldn't even believe it, after all who could lame him especially knowing what he's been through.

early on that summer morning he woke up next to Natasha. Nashe was curled into his chest with his arm loosely wrapped around her waist. (Natasha's point of view) when I woke up early that morning I couldn't help but smile. Captain america a.k.a. Steven grant Rogers was going to Ty husband in just a few hours. I turned to look at the clock, it read 9:00. It was weird I never ever slept in that late not even when I as up till three in the morning. Come again neither did Steve. But then again she couldn't get over how warm and inviting it was sleeping next to Steve. The heat he radiated made me feel so good. It was the first time I had ever slept with Steve. He was a traditional guy wanted to take things slow. I don't blame him, I respected that but believe me when I say that this is the slowest I have ever gone with a guy, yet Steve was worth it. I was in my thoughts when Steve started to stir. He said "morning" very sleepily. I sighed and said "Good morning" for a few seconds Steve pulled me tighter then he released me. The heat started to disappear when he turned me around to face him. He kissed my forehead gently, I closed my eyes and tried to savor the moment. Then when he retreated I started to talk. "Steve today's the day, we finally getting married." "Yeah and I can't wait." Well then solider i will see you at the altar. Miss you already." I said as I closed the door leading to the hallWay.

Steve's pov

I loved Natasha she was everything I guy could ever want from such a beautiful girl. I was going to marry her today. WoW all my dreams were finally coming true.

latter at the altar right after Steve and Natasha had taken their vows and said I do. The blast from the past came in. Just before the priest announced them man and wife peggy carter stood at the end of the isle and Said "Steve how could you. I thought you said that we were dance partners."

(a/n I know this isn't a cross over but I was serious when I said that there was going to be a blast from the past. please let me know what you think. If you got any suggestions about what should happen Next let me know I am facing writers block thanks!)


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

* * *

 Please read and respond I need some ideas so let me know what you think.

* * *

Peggy ran as fast as she could from there. She couldn't do it. How could Steve have done that to her. That wasn't he man she knew. But maybe that was the wrong guy. I mean she was just standing next Phillips and Howard. Now she wasn't so sure where she was. It wasn't like any place she'd seen before. Yet those hydra soldiers did have weird advancements in science. She was defending their files at the military base. They were packing up and getting ready to leave for home cause the war was over. The hydra people had broke in out of nowhere and were shooting everything and everyone. I was laying on the floor trying to protect myself. Then one of them came up next to me and put a next lace around me. I blinked then when I opened my eyes I was at a wedding altar. I thought I saw the man of my dreams and he was marrying some red head. I started talking and I found out that it was Steve and some other person.

Steve's point of view: I swear it was Peggy. I don't know but they were gone really quick. I heard mummers throughout the church. Then everything settled and we continued. I kissed my bride and walked out the church. I picked Natasha up bridal style and put her into the car. We drove to the hotel. We needed to sleep for a while before the reception happened later that night. When they were in the hotel, Steve sat on the edge of the bed, while nat sat behind him and rubbed his shoulders. "Steve, sweetie what's wrong?" "Nothing, it's just I have only told two people in my life the sentence about dance partners. That was you and... Peggy." "Honey I get it, but we should sleep and relax I am sure it was nothing. And even if it was her you can explain later." "Ok honey." "Alright then come her and help me with my zipper please I want to change into my sweats." "Coming." He walked over slowly and carefully wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her neck and carefully pulled her zipper down. She slipped out and into the bathroom to change. He took out their clothes and handed her hers while he changed in the bedroom. At 6:00 they were sleeping together. He curled around her keeping her, his wife as close as possible.

Natasha's point of view: The alarm clock went off it was now 6:45. She and her husband Steve had to get ready and get dressed. They had to head to the reception now. She turned around and was face to face with Steve. she loved him so much. how could she not? everything was based off of that one day in the gym. that day sealed there fate. she didn't want to lose him over something as simple as a possible person from the past. She lightly kissed Steve. He smiled into the kiss and made a small sound of pleasure. He opened his eyes. Told me how much he loved me. Then he started to get out of bed. I grabbed his wrist and tugged on him. He looked at me and questioned what. "Steve it was her. They did an identity match. They found her and have her in questioning to find out what the hell happened." I started to cry, I couldn't keep those tears in. It was to hard. "Tasha, please don't cry. I loved her in the forties. Its seventy years later I love someone else. Nothing will change that." He sat back down next to me and held me close. He tried to stop my sobs. Eventually I stopped he got up. "Nat we have to get dressed. So how about you come join me in the shower?" "Alright I am coming." I got into the shower with him. I loved him and he loved me nothing was going to change that. We got in and out in 30 minuets. We dressed and went down stairs to where the party was.

Steve's pov: It was the first time I had seen her cry. I couldn't stand it. I comforted her and the we showered. I have to tell you I picked right when I say that my wife was hot. We got dressed to go down. I was wearing a grey suit with a red shirt and blue tie. Nat was wearing a blue dress that matched my tie. I put her necklace around her neck and She helped me fix my tie. In between I snuck some kisses on her neck and forehead. We went down to the party hall to go to the reception. We were introduced for the very 1st time as Mr. And Mrs. Steven and Natasha Rogers. We had our first Dance. Everything went smoothly. I had some wine and she had some champagne. We unlike the rest of the avengers had very little alcohol. The party ended at 1:30. Everyone left then fury and the avengers said night. Nat and headed back to our room. I held my wife from behind as she opened the door. Then once inside we changed and went to bed. I held her close and kissed her neck every now and then.

Natasha pov: We had a lot of fun. Everything went perfectly. We went up stairs and went to bed. Steve held me close and nuzzled his head into my neck. He kissed every now and then. When my eyes slowly started to open I realized that for the third time sleeping together we still didn't move and inch. I loved the warmth coming from him. I looked at my clock and saw that the time was 10:00. I and Steve have slept in like this even when we stayed up till 3:00. The only other time was that 1st time we slept together. I turned to face him and gave him a small peck on the lips. He smiled and kissed me again. "Am I going to be woken up like this everyday cause that would be very nice." "Maybe solider and maybe not" "aw come on." He had his arms still around me and was staring right at me like he was staring into my eyes. I got lost in his baby blue eyes. We stole a few more kisses before we decided to get up and get dressed. Steve had adapted to this world very well. He dressed like most guys. He had on dark jeans and were a little low and a little big. He also had on a dark blue button down dress shirt on top of a green t-shirt. I just wore a pair of faded blue jeans and a cami over my black tank top. We went down to get breakfast. That's when trouble began.

* * *

Please read and respond and hope you enjoyed!

 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter 4: Chapter 4  
Here is a short update that I haven't done in a long time. Sorry about that. hope you enjoy.

People immediately recognized them. People started asking questions like "were we dating or married or just good friends."  
Steve's pov:  
We just ignored them and decided that we must leave now. We didn't even eat we went back to our suit to pack up. It just couldn't get any worse. We called tony to come pick us up from the top of the roof. We called the manager down stairs to say we are checking out. The person said no problem they would be up in a few moments to collect the key cards. I went to answer the knock on the door. I froze, I couldn't. "Peggy wh... Wh... Peggy what are doing here?"

"Steve I couldn't stay away. I love you. I always will. When Phillips handed me that file I started to cry. I missed you please just kiss me and tell me none of this is true, that you love me and only me." She hugged me and then Natasha came up from behind me.

"Steve honey, tony said that he's here." I turned around and then her wonderful smile, the smile that made me love her, faded. I pulled out of Peggy's grasp. I went and kissed Nat.

"Listen what I told you yesterday is all true Nat don't forget that." We needed to leave. I picked up our bags and looked at Nat. "Hey Nat come one we need to go."

"Steve I don't know I love you but all of this seems like a little too much."

"Don't say that I love you and only you." Nat took her bags from me and left towards the elevator. I ran after her. I got in, in time. I kissed her. "Nat come on tell me that you don't believe what I said last night. That's the only reason I will leave you right now."

"That's the problem I believe everything you said but Peggy she's beautiful, why you would leave that for me I don't know."

"listen right now in 2012 she's suppose to be 98 years old wanting me to find a new love. Even if that is Peggy she's not from 2012 she's from 1945. I can't love her anymore I am a married man. Plus my wife would beat the living crap out of me if I so much as looked at another woman." She laughed slightly and hugged me. Then I was looking up at the ceiling. "Ow that really hurt Nat. Why did you do that?" She appeared above me.

"Like you said I will beat the living crap out of you if you so much as look at another woman."

Please read and respond I still don't own any of the characters. Plus I need ideas to continue or I will end the story here. This is serious writers block.


End file.
